


Just as She Was

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Just Write Trope Bingo 2020, One-Shot, Pregnancy, rule 63!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles didn't know where else to go. The Hales had always been there when she needed them. She just hoped they were this time as well.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803853
Comments: 24
Kudos: 473
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	Just as She Was

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2020 Trope Bingo challenge. For the prompt: Pregnancy  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles groaned as she stepped off of the bus. She wasn't sure what she was doing, but she was at her wit's end. She had money coming to her soon. She had a lot of money, but being New York meant that she had few friends here. She had heard a rumor that Peter had settled here after he had left Beacon Hills when Derek left with Braeden and that Cora had come with him. She didn't know what she wanted, but she needed someone. She was the only one from the McCall Pack in New York, and she wasn't going to where Lydia, Danny, and Jackson had settled in Cambridge. Lydia and Danny were at MIT while Jackson was at Harvard. They shared a huge apartment, and Stiles hadn't been able to figure out what the relationships were like there. She really didn't want to know if he was all that honest.

The building that Stiles was in front of was massive, and it looked like one of those places that would look down at her for stepping inside with her jeans, plaid shirt, and a graphic T-shirt. She swallowed and stepped toward the door. A man opened it up from the inside and smiled at her as she stepped past him. So far, so good. No one was looking at her like she was a freak.

"Can I help you find who you are looking for, Ma'am?" the man asked.

"Um, I have no clue if they live here. I just heard a rumor. I'm looking for the Hales."

"Name?" the security guard at the desk asked.

Stiles spun to look at him. She rubbed her hand over the small swell that she had there. The guard's eyes looked at it, and the flash of yellow told her that he was at least a werewolf. He could probably smell the hormones from her pregnancy. His mouth turned into a hard line as she stayed silent.

"Sorry. Um, Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

"Ah, yes. Miss Stilinski. You have access to their apartment. The elevator behind me. Here is your key. Mister Hale told us that you might stop by, so we've kept the key for you."

"When did Mister Hale say that?"

"Two years ago. He checks on occasion to see if you had picked it up. He also said that he wasn't sure that you had gotten his letter."

"No, no, I hadn't. I'll ask him about that. Is he here?" Stiles figured that it was Derek.

"No, there are no Hales in residence today, but you are more than welcome to go on up. Mister Hale will be home within two hours. Please make yourself at home. Mister Hale will be quite happy to see you. Would you like an escort up?"

"No, thank you." Stiles took the key that the man held out to her and slipped into the elevator. She put the key in, and the elevator moved without her pressing a button, which was a good thing as she had not been told what floor.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened up into the apartment. It had to be the penthouse apartment given the view she saw through the glass windows. It was one of the taller buildings in the area, so Stiles walked over to where the living room was. She looked around. She could see the boxing equipment that Cora would use in one corner while there were weights and other various equipment in the other. Derek's. Stiles had no clue what she was doing here, but she needed someone, and the Hales had always been nice to her. She sat down on the couch that overlooked the city and curled her legs up to her chest after she kicked off her shoes and slipped her messenger bag over her head to lay it on the coffee table in an empty spot. She would rather not put them on the furniture. There was no carpet out here, and Stiles was pretty sure there wasn't anywhere. Derek didn't seem to like it, and it would be hard to get blood and other fluids out of it.

After Stiles was calm again, she got up and walked around the apartment. There were five bedrooms and a large office/library. Each of the bedrooms had a door open. She could pick out which one was Cora's and Derek's, but the other two that lived here were hard. She wasn't sure who they were. One had to be Peter, but she had no clue who the other was. She tried to remember if Peter mentioned anyone else. The last room was obviously someone else's as well but younger than even Cora and Stiles. It looked a lot like Scott's room when he was still a teenager. Stiles stepped into that room and found a picture on the nightstand. It was obviously recent. It had Derek, Peter, and Cora but two others as well. The older man looked a lot like a mix of Derek, Cora, and the younger man in the photo that Stiles figured that he was an uncle or something like that, and the kid was his kid.

Derek's father had been humans o this could be a brother to him. There was nothing of Peter in the man, so Stiles was firm on that one. The kid, though, he had a few things in his face that Stiles knew she had seen before. She wasn't sure about much when it came to them.

Stiles rubbed at her back and sighed. She had the next two days off of school, the weekend. She had skipped out on her classes by going to the doctor, but Friday was her light day, so she wasn't missing much. The DNA results had come back, and the man that she thought was the father was. That had prompted Stiles' meeting with the family lawyer, and while she hadn't promised anything, she had told them she would take the paperwork home and read it over and consult her own lawyer, but she didn't have one of those. She hoped that Peter would have a good name of a lawyer.

Tiredness started to slip over her, and Stiles really hoped that no one minded her slipping into a bed and sleeping for a little while. She had no clue whose bed was whose as she figured that Peter wouldn't mind her sleeping in her bed, and the teenager's room was out of the question, so Stiles slipped into Cora's. Stiles had saved her life once.

Stiles laid down, wrapping up in the small blanket on the top of the bed and not getting under the rest of the covers. It wasn't long before she was out like a light, the stress of the day making her tired.

* * *

"Mister Hale, Miss Stilinski is upstairs," Gerald, the main guard, said as Peter entered the building. "Mister Gregory is already upstairs, and he's the only one who has come home. Spencer checked in and went to the library to do some research in the archives, and he's checked in every single hour like he's supposed to."

"Thank you." Peter nodded his head before heading toward the elevator. Derek and Cora were in college, Derek picking up his degree and going further than he had planned before, and Cora was in the middle of her junior year. Stiles should be in her junior year as well, with Cora having to do some makeup classes in New York to get her GED to get into a good enough school. The whole fire and hiding away as she hadn't thought any family survived had been a good way to bypass not having an actual normal diploma but still get into a good college.

Gregory was standing at the island in the kitchen with a messenger bag sitting in front of him and paperwork in his hand.

"Where is she?"

"Asleep in Cora's room. I smelled strange scents, and I found a legal document. She can't sign it as well...I need to call the Mira family and talk to them about their son's inability to put a condom on correctly."

"What?" Peter asked.

Greg handed him the paperwork, and it took a few pages for him to fully understand that Stiles was pregnant and the way that the paperwork was worded, they weren't even going to tell her that she had the chance of carrying a werewolf pup in her.

"You have them come over today. Cora and Derek can keep her away from them, and we can easily nullify her scent with Spencer's help. So let's call the kids home. We can work with this. They will be giving up all rights to the child according to this."

"I have the DNA results, and it's the Mira's eldest boy, according to the name on the paperwork."

"No wonder she finally came here. I bet she wanted my help finding a lawyer. You'll take it?"

"Oh, yeah, I will. Cora speaks nothing but good things, and Derek loves her like a sibling."

"I thought for a while that she would be his girlfriend, but there was something else that and siblings seems about right." Peter looked at the paperwork. The money being settled on her for never speaking who the father was and not naming him at all for the birth was more than enough to keep Stiles settled, but Peter knew that her apartment wasn't the best. She lived in a dump just so that she didn't have to have too many loans.

"Derek and Spencer in the same room? We can get a bunk bed set for them," Greg said as if he was reading Peter's mind. Peter raised an eyebrow at him. "I've heard Derek bitch about her apartment. No one likes that she lives there, even Spencer, and he's never met her."

"She'll not be happy, but given she's carrying a werewolf pup, she's gonna have issues."

"Let's get dinner ordered for everyone. You know her enough to know what she would want?" Greg asked.

"Sure."

Peter looked down to see that all three of the kids were headed back. Peter had no clue how any of them were going to react to this. Derek would probably want to hunt down the Mira boy and use him for sport. The Mira Alpha wasn't going to be happy to find out that she was basically a Hale. After getting to New York and settling with Gregory and Spencer, Peter had a local Witch call the hale Alpha Spark back home into whoever was the best suited for it. That it had gone to Peter had been a shock, but it has been easy to roll with it. The Pack was strong, even if it was small.

* * *

The smell of food woke up Stiles. She rolled onto her back and stretched. She wondered what her neighbors were eating that she could smell it from so far, but as she did, she opened her eyes. The ceiling above her was not her bedroom. She looked around and remembered that she was in the Hale apartment. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was long past when the Hales were supposed to be home. Her shoes and her bag were out there, but her scent would have told them that she was there before they had seen those.

Stiles wasn't sure what to do. She could slip out of the room, but there was no way to leave without them hearing her. Stiles looked at the door to see that it was wide open with the young man from the photo sitting in the doorway reading a book. He hadn't looked up at her yet, so Stiles wasn't sure if he was a werewolf or not. She frowned, and then a cramp went through her. The doctor said it was her body adjusting, but she had been worried.

The boy looked up at her, and he smiled before getting up. He walked over to the bed. "Hello, Stiles. My name is Spencer. I'm Derek and Cora's little brother."

Stiles gasped, and she looked behind Spencer to the doorway where someone was standing. It was Peter.

"We have a lot to talk about Stiles, but there is one thing that you are going to have to accept if you want my help."

"What?" Stiles asked. She swallowed and tried not to look down.

"You are moving in here. You are getting out of that horrible apartment building."

"How do you know where I live?"

"We all do. We've stopped by a few times to check on you. I know you were told where Cora and I were here in New York, and you never showed up, so we gave you space. I'm glad you came to us."

"Why do you think I came here?" Stiles asked.

"To find a lawyer for your paperwork. I'm sorry my brother-in-law is a very nosy man. Especially when he smells things that he knows. You are not signing that contract by the way, and Gregory will help you with drafting a new one."

"Who is he?" Stiles asked.

"He's my dad," Spencer said.

"Your...but I thought..."

"Well, yes, Greg and Spencer were supposed to be there, and after everything was done, Derek and Laura let the Argents think that. The proper paperwork was filled out for the actual dead members of the family. Laura brought Derek here to their father. They lived here for years until Laura went back to Beacon Hills."

"Why didn't Derek ever..." Stiles stopped herself. She didn't need to know why Derek kept that he had alive family left. It was nothing that she needed to know. She just wanted to.

"Protection. Spencer is human," Peter said. He laid his hand on Spencer's shoulder and looked down at him. "Go to the kitchen pup and bring me back that tea that I made for Spencer."

"Yes, Uncle Peter." Spencer took off, and there was a little bit of the way that he moved and how he acted that Stiles recognized. She now knew why Derek had always been a little brotherly toward her.

"Yes, he has ADHD."

"I don't know what to do, Peter."

"Well, for the one, you are going to stay here. I've not heard you say yes yet."

"Yes, of course, but where?"

"Spencer will move into Derek's room. They always share when we have friends over that stay the night, and either one of them can slip into here when Cora's staying over at friends, which is pretty often. He and Derek are close, so I don't see an issue with it. Spencer also has the largest bedroom outside of the master bedroom. Which is my bedroom? Gregory never liked it as it gets too much sun at sunset, so I took it over."

"Yeah, that's okay."

"Second, you are Pack. The Pack doesn't pay your money needs to go to school."

"I won't have a job anyway. I'm already so damned tired. The doctor told me that I'll feel tired a lot, but he didn't explain why."

"Ah, well. Come out into the kitchen, and I will explain why."

Stiles waited for Peter to walk over and help her up. She had just a baby bump at the moment, but she was so tired. Peter's hand landed on her shoulder, where neck and shoulder met, and she felt the small pains in her back leaving her.

"I'll order a new mattress for Spencer's bed. He's got a queen, so it will be big enough."

Stiles nodded her head; she wasn't going to fight on that since her mattress in her apartment sucked. Derek and Cora were sitting around the island in the kitchen with Spencer heading toward them. He frowned and then turned around to set the mug down between his two siblings. The man who was their father, Gregory Hale, was making notes on something as he stood at the island across from his kids.

"Stiles, sit," Spencer said. He patted the seat just where the tea was, and Stiles walked over there. She mourned the loss of Peter's hand on her. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Stiles said.

Derek reached out and rubbed his hand up and down her back. The pressure was wonderful. She groaned and leaned down to where she could lay her head on her crossed arms. Derek took that as permission to touch more. His hands became firmer.

"Your mother loved that when she was pregnant as well," Gregory said.

"I remember. Just relax Stiles."

"Relax, he tells me as I try and figure out if I am being screwed. They are rich. Why aren't they paying me to give them the child and walk away? I know something is going on, and I can't figure out what."

"Jacob Mira is engaged to be married to a lovely young woman from a Pack two states away. He is the eldest boy but wants nothing to do with his father's Alpha power. His younger brother is being groomed," Peter said.

Stiles shot up, looking at Peter. She was trying to figure out if he was joking or not. His eyes were not, though. Stiles looked at Derek. "He's a wolf?"

"Yes. Dad's working on a new contract that will get you more money since you will have to give up your job. While it's easy for wolves to carry wolves, the fact that your back is hurting like you are and how tired you are so early tells us that you are probably carrying a wolf instead of a human."

"Is that also why when I took the morning after pill that it didn't work?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Did he not use a condom?"

"He did, but I'm assuming that he fucked up something. I get severe headaches on most birth control, and I had a horrible reaction to the last new kind I tried, and there is one more my doctor wants me to try, and she wants the other out of my system. She wanted to go six months. By the time I realized that I was pregnant, I was only three months into that. It took me until three weeks ago to find Jacob. So what am I looking at? How much are they going to fight this?"

"Not at all. I have the contract here that has the seal of their family law firm, and that means that they were trying to dupe you. It's not uncommon with some Packs who are trying to hide how much of a fuck up their kid is. Anyone in the Pack would know who the father was, and the child would probably derail the wedding that they are planning for him. It will connect their Packs. So if they don't agree, we can take them to court, and then everyone will know."

"And that won't cause issues?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, it will, for them. The Mira Pack has a lot of issues, and this is just a small one. The other Packs of New York City and outer areas will be pissed and will come down on our side. They can shut up and pay the money you will need to support yourself or lose everything. They are just this side of legal, and that's saying something considering who Peter is," Greg said with a smile.

"I love you too, Dear Brother-in-Law," Peter said.

Spencer laughed from behind stiles. Stiles turned around to look at him. He looked carefree and happy. Stiles wondered how he had dealt with the death of Laura and the rest of the family. It had been years ago for both at this point. Stiles knew that she still wasn't over the death of her mother, and it had been just about the same amount of time for Spencer.

"Let Derek rub you back again. It'll help you relax. Dinner is cooking int he oven. There is a lovely place that makes re-heatable meals for those who work long hours. Good food for you and easy to do. We get food on the days where we are all tired from school or work." Peter glared at Stiles as he spoke, so Stiles leaned down again, and Derek's hand was on her back again. He wasn't draining her pain, just getting rid of the sore muscles.

"You are really sore," Derek said.

"My bed really sucks. I slept in my recliner last night because I couldn't even think about doing anything else."

"Well, tonight you are in Spencer's bed. He's young, he can sleep with one of his siblings," Gregory said.

Stiles nodded her head. Derek's hands were good on her back. He had got up off of his chair and was standing behind her. The oven timer went off, and Stiles groaned as she didn't want Derek to stop but knew that he had to.

"Do you want to eat in here or on the couch?" Cora asked.

"Couch, I don't do well at all without something behind my back."

"Go get settled and comfortable where you want. We will bring you what you need."

Stiles nodded and slipped off the chair and headed into the living room. She settled in the same spot as she had before, looking out over the city.

"Have you told your father?" Derek asked when he carried in a tray of drinks. The tea that Spencer had made for Stiles was on there, and she snagged it to take a drink.

"I want a game plan in place before I told him. I'm always so fucking careful with sex. I didn't want to disappoint him." Stiles shrugged. She had nothing else to say on that. Hell, she still wasn't sure how it had happened anyway.

"Dad can talk to him about everything. Even as a barely-there zygote, werewolf spawn are hard to kill unless wolfsbane is ingested as well, which isn't good for you," Derek pointed out.

"No, it's not good for me. I don't want to get rid of it." Stiles laid her hand on her belly. Abortion had never even been an option for her. She didn't know why really. She believed in the ability for women to choose to want to get an abortion or not. Though she had never thought that she would be one of the ones who might need one. Ever since she had become sexually active, she took a lot of care in what she did. Not having found a birth control that she could take safely had been a big hit to that.

"We would support you even if you did, but the contract means you want it. Or you would have a contract that has them paying for an abortion." Peter sat down beside Stiles. He grabbed her legs and laid them over his lap. If it wasn't for Derek doing things like that before he had left Beacon Hills, Stiles would have been freaked out.

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles smiled at Cora as she handed over some of the food. The smell of it was wonderful, and it made Stiles feel hungry despite slight nausea she lived with a lot of the time.

"Stiles, we never stopped seeing you as part of our Pack. You were the only one that we kept in contact with. Scott would probably try and kill Peter for being an Alpha again."

Stiles gasped at Derek's words and looked at Peter. He flashed his eyes red. Stiles kept her thoughts on how hot that was to herself. The attraction to Peter had come about as he was the one who was around her more during the Alpha Pack stuff. Then when she had been taken over by the Nogitsune, she had been afraid that it would act on that. That it had tried to act on the little bit of attraction that Stiles had to Malia had been bad enough.

"So, what's going to happen?"

"Well, I'm setting up a meeting with the Mira Alpha for tomorrow. Is there anything that you need to do?" Greg asked.

"Other than pack up my stuff to bring over, no."

"The Pack can take care of that. You are going to be tired as hell as you adjust to being pregnant with a wolf. While it's better that wolves are carried by other wolves, it's not impossible for humans. We can start you on a diet for that."

"Diet?" Stiles asked. She glared at Peter.

"Not like that, but you'll do better with less of some things and more of others. I would never deny you your curly fries."

Derek and Cora both laughed at that, and Stiles stuck her tongue out at Peter. The look in his eyes kind of scared her. He looked like he wanted to eat her but in a fun way. Stiles swallowed and looked away from him.

* * *

Stiles woke with a gasp her dream fading from her mind but not her body. It ached, and she wasn't sure what she could do about that. If she went into the shower, everyone in the apartment would hear her. Then Peter would get worried. Peter was always worried about her. She also could not just get off. Everyone would smell it when she opened her room. Stiles rolled to her side and bit her pillow to muffle her scream of frustration. As her nausea had faded, her arousal had grown. Stiles hadn't ever felt like this, even during puberty.

The gynecologist that she was going to was well versed in Werewolves, and she said that it was normal for all women who were pregnant. Stiles wanted to just skip the last few months of her pregnancy.

"Stiles?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine, go back to bed," Stiles said after letting go of the pillow she was sure she had bitten through.

The bedroom door clicked shut, and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief that he had done what she said. Until the bed dipped.

"You are not fine." Peter's hand landed on her hip, and Stiles groaned at that. It felt good. Too good. The air was always cool in the apartment, and Peter's hand was like a brand. "Oh, sweetheart."

Peter moved, and then he was pressed against her back. He tipped her head away from the pillow, and she could breathe clear again. Stiles wasn't sure what the room smelled like, but it had to be full of her arousal. Peter buried his face in her neck, breathing deeply.

"Peter, please, don't." Stiles couldn't take it. Sex without meaning wasn't something that she could do with him. Even if it was just him helping her through this.

"I won't do anything that you don't want. You know my stance on your consent. Just explain to me why."

Stiles knew that was coming. Peter always wanted to know her reasoning behind what she did and didn't want to do. Stiles knew it was only so that he could refute it, and he usually did win.

"I can't do that with you."

"Do sex at all or just meaningless sex?"

Stiles wanted to scream. There were times that Stiles thought that Peter knew her better than she knew herself. Living with the Hales the last few months had shown Stiles the kind of man that Peter was, and he was the kind of man that she wanted.

"My dear, I've been courting you since the day that you stepped foot in this apartment. My niece and nephews think that it's adorable while Greg just wants me to get it over with. I probably should have been more open with it."

Stiles thought about all the little meals they had together. Usually, after a long day at college or when she had a horrible day. Stiles had just assumed it was something Pack related. He had days where he focused on each person, but Stiles had realized that she had more. Stiles thought it was because she was pregnant. Everyone doted on her, and now she had to wonder if it was because Peter wanted her. He was fucking courting her. Stiles knew what that meant, Peter had been fucking courting her. She knew the protocols on that. Derek had given her a book about it years before. She wondered if that was when Derek realized what Peter wanted out of Stiles.

"I just thought that you were holding off on the next part because of being pregnant. I know there are women who don't want sex or to start a relationship while pregnant. I was just trying to respect your boundaries."

"Peter, if you had stayed around Beacon Hills much longer, I would have climbed you like a tree."

"That's good to know." Peter's hand moved from her hip down and under her sleep shirt. "Now, do you want help, and what kind?"

"This doesn't...It's been years since I've read the stuff on courting that Derek gave me. What is the next step?"

"Consummation, Stiles. Where humans feel like sex should not come before marriage, wolves feel like saddling yourself with someone you have no sexual chemistry for is the death of a marriage. We are less concerned with barrenness as there are other ways to adopt wolves into families and are looked at much better than some humans do. I have three nieces and nephews to pass the Alpha Spark onto one day, and while any child I might have with you would be put into that, I wouldn't make them take it if they didn't want it."

Stiles rocked back a little as Peter's hand moved on her. She could almost feel his hesitation on where he wanted it to go, up to her breasts or down to her clit. Peter was hard, just from being close to her, smelling her.

"What do you want?" Peter asked before he nipped at her ear.

"I don't care, just make me feel good."

"Let's get you naked then." Peter's hand moved up, brushing her bra covered breast before helping her sit up. He worked the loose shirt off of her and then sat behind her to cup both breasts. Stiles couldn't help but thrust up into his hands.

"Oh, fuck," Stiles said as Peter's lips brushed her neck. She didn't care if anyone heard her, she knew that wolves dealt with this a lot and it wasn't like it was going to stop after tonight.

"I know you have said they ache, so I'm not going to take off your bra, but-" Peter cut himself off as he moved his hands. One slipped down inside her bra and cupped her breast. "Stay right here, love."

Peter got off the bed, but he didn't go far. He shucked his shirt, and he had more muscles than he had the last time that Stiles saw him. It was just like Derek's transformation when he had become Alpha. Stiles had ideas about walls and things like that for when she wasn't pregnant anymore.

"I know that condoms are a moot point at this point, but as a whole, wolves don't like them with people they care about unless there is a good reason. There is a scent that their mates get. Tomorrow we will head out and get you started on a potion. Well, not started on it but talk to the witch who brews it. She boasts that no one who had taken it get pregnant unless they want to."

"And side effects?" Stiles wasn't sure that she could think straight at the moment, but she really was trying to.

"None for most. She'll want a little blood as it is tailored to each person, but it should be fine. If you don't like it, we can use condoms."

"But, your wolf won't like that."

"And I will deal with that. You can't take normal, and as we have learned, condoms don't work every single time, but it's better than nothing." Peter hesitated on his sleep pants. He looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles slipped over and tugged the pants down. She looked up at Peter and grinned at him. "You are not leaving this bedroom until that has been inside of me."

"Sweetheart, you might wanna rethink that," Peter said. He stalked forward, though, making Stiles lay back on the bed. He braced his arms on either side of her head.

"Why? I want you to fuck me. I can lay on my back, and you can hold up my hips so you can get really deep. Or I can get on hands and knees, and you can take me like that. I've dreamed of both for weeks."

Peter growled at that and kissed her, making sure he wasn't pressing on her stomach. It was possessive as hell, but Stiles kind of liked it. She knew that if she told him to stop right there and that she didn't want sex, he would stop. He wouldn't press. He might pout though.

The ripping of fabric didn't surprise Stiles at all or the feel of his hard cock rubbing on her folds. She started to move up the bed some so that she could get her legs up there. The position wasn't horrible, but her legs were aching a little bit. Peter pulled out of the kiss and allowed her to get on her back and out of the shreds of her sleep pants. She took in the look of Peter looking up and down her body, looking like he wanted to eat her.

"Lay flat for me, Sweetheart," Peter said.

Stiles tugged the pillow out of the way and made sure that she was comfortable for at least the next ten minutes as that was sometimes all she could get out of any position. Peter ducked down out of her sight, and she raised her head. As soon as she saw him, she knew what he was going to do.

"I'm not gonna last long with you doing that," Stiles said.

"Why?" Peter asked. His fingers parted her folds, and his thumb rubbed right over her hole.

"Cause it's the first time anyone has done it to me, and I'm already on a hair-trigger after dream you railed me so hard I think I was going to walk bowlegged even in the real world."

"You were making such good sounds. Derek heard you call out and then came to my room red-faced and told me I needed to deal with you. I didn't understand until I heard the delicious little whimpers you were making. You said my name once, but dreams are one thing, and reality is another." Peter's thumb slipped inside of Stiles, filling her and nowhere near the way that she wanted. She tried to rock down onto that digit, but Peter clucked and pulled it free.

"Don't tease," Stiles begged. She gripped the bed hard because if she didn't, she was going to grab his head and tug him up to where he could fuck her.

"I'm not, but I think you need more than just my thumb inside of you." Peter lifted Stiles up a little and slipped a pillow under her hips. "Is this okay?"

"For now," Stiles said.

Peter nodded, and he understood well how Stiles' body was at the moment.

Stiles thought that she saw God the moment that Peter went down on her. She tried not to move too much so that her back wouldn't hate her, but the feel of his tongue on her clit and his fingers inside of her was too much. She rocked on his fingers and came long before she wanted to, she wasn't done though, not by a long shot. The last time she had indulged when she had showered, she had got off on her fingers, while on her knees so that she didn't slip, seven times.

"How do you feel now?" Peter asked. He kissed up her thigh before rubbing his hard cock into her folds.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Stiles said as her body liked it. She could form words more than that, and the smug look on Peter's face told her that he was proud as punch about it. He kept rocking on her like that until the friction, aided by her on slick, got her off again.

"Think the edge is off enough?" Peter asked.

"For what?"

"For me to play how I want before I get my cock in you."

"And how do you want to play?"

"One breast at a time. I also kind of want to see if I can get you off that way as well. I'll pull one out and play like I want before moving to the other but tucking it back in first. I know that hanging off to the side would hurt you right now. Maybe some other time we can have you over me, your breasts falling down into my mouth, and I can suck and play all I want."

Stiles nodded her head. She wanted all of that. 

Peter laid down to where he could prop himself up to where he could get as close to Stiles as possible without bothering her belly. He got one of his legs between hers, and the other was draped over them. She felt surrounded and wasn't sure if she wanted more of it or not. 

"Try not to scream," Peter said before he tugged down her bra a little and used his hand to draw our her breast. 

Stiles about commented that she had never screamed during sex when Peter made the first suck on her nipple. His other hand was rubbing over the still covered on, and it was too much. She felt like her entire being was focused right there on where Peter was touching. 

Time lost all meaning as Peter played, and when Peter moved from one side to the other, Stiles thought she was going to die because he wasn't touching her. She came after a few minutes, and Peter pulled off so that he didn't make her too sensitive. 

"Keep up like this, and I'll keep you pregnant all the time so I can wring these out of you time and time again," Peter whispered into Stiles' ear as he moved her onto her side. One hand lifted her leg, and the other played with her folds, spreading around the wetness on her. 

Stiles was tired but still worked up like she needed more. She wanted to keep on going, but she was glad that Peter wasn't going to want her to do all that much since she was pregnant. She was just far enough along that her body didn't like to move how it used to.

"Like this?" Stiles asked when Peter pushed her leg forward and slipping up to press his cock against her. 

"Have you had sex like this before?"

"No. Missionary and a few times on hand and knees." Stiles wasn't going to call it doggie style, not with Peter.

"I think you'll like it," Peter said as he pushed into her. He was slow and steady, and Stiles bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. He was good. His cock was thicker than most and longer than anything she had taken before. Or he was just able to get it deeper. She wasn't sure on which one that one was, but she liked it. 

Peter didn't go fast, drawing out every little thrust, sometimes staying inside as far as he could get and just grinding on her. She braced her hand on the headboard and thrust on him some when he was thrusting. She wanted this to go on for as long as she could get it. Peter didn't make impatient noises, even as he just kept ongoing. Usually, by now, every guy she had been with wanted her to get off, or they just got off and used their hands on her clit, or a few times just leaving her hanging. 

Stiles was about to tell him to just finish her when he grinned and moved just a little. His cock started to push in at a different angle, and Stiles came like a freight train. Peter thrust a few more times and like he was waiting on her before he came. He moved to lay behind her, pulling her close and sheltering her in his arms. 

"How was that? Feel sated?" Peter's arms were around her, his body pressed to hers. Stiles felt like she was going to overheat with him touching her like that, but she didn't want to let him. 

"And if I said no?" Stiles asked. She wasn't going to get aroused again for a long while. Or at least she hoped so. 

"Best sex of my life." 

Peter already had a huge ego, but there was no reason to make him think that he hadn't been the best of her life. Stiles yawned, her body slowly pulling her under. 

"I never told you that I am sorry that the Mira boy used you like that. I was pissed off and wanted to kill him."

Stiles knew that every single one of the Hales had been pissed off about that. Hell, she was sure that as soon as the Mira Alpha and his wife had seen Peter and Greg enter the room with her, they looked like they would rather be anywhere but there. The negotiations had not gone well for the Miras. Stiles had enough money that she could finish school and have a good nest egg to build for her children. 

"Hey, Peter, remember how I told you that I didn't want to know the sex?"

"Yes."

"So funny story, twins run on my mother's side and one of the nurses made a comment about the weirdly named patient having twins, one of each at my appointment today. So I guess we need to talk about the crib that was bought."

"Yes, everything we have is more than enough things that are big enough for the twins, including are large crib for the both of them with a kind of wall in the middle, so they don't get too close and cause issues. They are wolves, so it won't be good to keep them apart by putting them in different beds. "

"everything you have? I told you that you were not allowed to throw me a baby shower."

"Yes, and so we went out and got a stroller and many other things. All in those lovely shades of green and yellow that you wanted the crib to be."

"Peter!" Stiles reached back and slapped him. She felt a little bad as she hadn't understood what the doctor said about them being fine when Stiles asked. She assumed it was the term to use in place of it. She'd been seen a few times, but as her pregnancy wasn't that high risk and she lived with wolves that would know the moment that anything started to go wrong by the beat of the baby's heart, she hadn't been given as many ultrasounds as normal. She wondered though now how long Peter and Greg at least knew that she was carrying twins. "You kept that from me!"

"You wanted to know nothing, and we assumed when you came from the appointment telling us how the baby was doing, we assumed you didn't want to know that either. We were going to make sure to tell you before this."

"I feel so stupid."

"You've been stressed with school and dealing with the Mira family and learning how to live with a large group of people that you are unused to. We were caring for you, dear. Though now, you are going to have a hard time stopping me from buying whatever I want for them."

"Why?"

"They are mine as much as yours," Peter said. His hand splayed over the bump on her body, rubbing and settling the two babies inside. 

"Do you..." Stiles bit her lip as she trailed off. It was too soon. Though she had wanted to ask him for a long time, since the first time he had rubbed her back while she had been laying in bed after the morning sickness, she had left her gasping for breath and hated everything. 

"I can't tell you yes or no if you don't ask, sweetheart."

"I don't want to put father unknown," Stiles said.

"And you don't have to. We can easily list me as the father and do a formal adoption later. There is no Pack member that would fight it, making sure that you and the two of them are cared for if something were to happen to me. Spencer would kill anyone who tried to keep you out of the family. He's quite attached."

I'm attached to him. I've always wanted a younger sibling. Well, I didn't right around when mom died. I would have to take care of them as well.

"Your father did not?"

"He was a disaster who drunk too much for a while. The deputies had to step in on that and get him to stop. She was his everything. I probably should be more pissed about it, but I just...He wasn't happy, and while the drinking didn't help, at least he wasn't as bad. He didn't cry so much. Even after that, he was working, and I stayed with whoever was stuck at the station. They were my friends. I think it's part of why I never got used to people my age. I was at the same time too grown up for them and also too young with the way that I was." Stiles yawned again. 

"We can talk more in the morning. It'll be fine. Just sleep."

"I expect sleepy morning sex. I always wake up horny. Face to face. I wanna kiss that sexy face."

Peter chuckled and pressed a kiss to her neck before he pulled the blanket from the base of the bed. They were disgusting, but Stiles loved it. She figured that Peter liked the scent of their combined scents with the scent of sex laid on top. She had listened to Cora talk about it enough with the guy she was kind of serious with that Stiles knew that if Peter didn't like it, he would clean them up, but this, the cuddling was just kind of perfect. 

* * *

Stiles laughed as Derek kept staring down at little Victor in his arms. Cora had Amelia. Peter was curled with her on the bed, his hand on her belly, where he was drawing the low-level pain that she had. She had given birth vaginally, but little Victor wasn't all that little, and while his sister had come out easy, he fought the whole way. Stiles felt like she had given birth to a car. 

The small hospital that Stiles had been taken to for the delivery was for supernaturals. It was a fully functional place but allowed Supernaturals to be themselves. The room had more than enough chairs for all of them, and one was painfully empty. Stiles looked away from the chair that was on the other side of Greg. Peter's chair was empty because he was in bed with her. 

Noah's chair was empty, and Stiles had no clue why. He should have been in town hours before, even before Stiles' contractions had gotten close enough that she needed to go to the hospital. 

"Hand me my phone," Stiles asked.

"Sweetheart, it's not vibrated or anything," Peter said before he brushed his lips over Stiles' temple. 

"I want a picture of Derek with him looking at Victor likes he's the best thing in the world to him."

"He is," Derek said. 

"I'll take it," Peter said. 

"Fine," Stiles huffed. She knew that her body was in the middle of a change and that her emotions were all over the place. But she wasn't a full invalid. She could take a fucking picture on her phone. 

The snap of the shutter was at least something that could distract her from everything else. Stiles turned to look at Cora. Greg had gotten his cuddles in with both of them at the same time when he had been allowed in the room. Peter's emotions had been a little all over the place with Stiles smelling of pain when the spinal had started to wear off, and so the nurses had kept everyone else out of the room. 

Greg had texted the Mira Alpha that the twins were delivered healthy and hale and that the mother was doing just fine. The Miras had wanted to know how everything had gone. Stiles knew that they had no way of taking the children. The documents had been signed and filed, and there was nothing that they could do in human courts or in the supernatural world. It had been a fear that Stiles had been unable to shake though and blamed her emotions. 

Stiles let her head relax. She was feeling tired and knew that she would for a little while. She let her eyes close. 

It was a while later that she opened them again. Derek, Cora, and Greg were gone, and the twins were in their bassinet beside the bed Peter wasn't in the room. Stiles turned her head to the door, and she saw through the glass with a curtain on it two figures. Stiles knew by the movement that one was Peter, and the other wasn't known until he rubbed his hand over his face. She had seen her father do that enough when he was working that she knew it well.

Stiles wasn't sure what she thought about him being there. She looked at the clock that was on the wall. There was just enough moonlight in the room that she knew that it was nearly midnight. There was no getting out bed for her tonight. She had been told under no certain terms to even try it with the way her body was bruised and aching. She was going to be helped out of bed in the morning after they took out her catheter. 

"She's my daughter," Noah said. 

Stiles looked to see that the door was open a crack. He must have just got there, or Peter was keeping him quiet before that. It could have been what woke her up as well. 

"I get that Noah, but you were supposed to land over fourteen hours ago. That means you didn't make your original flight. You also haven't come out the two weekends you said you would before this. She's fragile right now, and it took everything in me to keep her in light spirits this evening when she was finally coherent enough to realize that you were not there. There is also the fact that you didn't even text or anything. Didn't read them either, or I assume you would have responded to the messages that she sent and then the twins' pictures. No one hurts like family or supposed family." 

"Hey," Noah said.

"I meant Scott with that one. You still have not given me a good reason why you were late. She made Derek promise that he would check the airlines from San Francisco to make sure that all were on time, and none crashed when she was being wheeled back."

Noah flinched at that. Stiles wanted to say something, but she wanted to hear what her father said.

"There was a case, and it seemed like it was supernatural, and Scott wanted my help."

"I see. I know for a fact that Stiles told you that you needed to show her that she was important. You can go to the hotel and stay there until we call and tell you that she wants to see you."

"Now hold on one damned minute!"

"Do you want me to call security to get you thrown out? They are going to side with me no matter what. I'm making decisions for her while she's asleep."

"And you think that this will, what? Make her love you?" Noah asked. 

"I know she loves me, Noah. I don't need to be her knight in shining armor for that. Right now, she's emotional from birth and being let down again by her father. I'll do more to fucking protect her as I don't want the birth of her children to be looked back on as something horrible. So go and figure out what to say to your daughter about missing the birth of her firstborn children."

Stiles waited for Peter to slip into the room again, the door shutting with a soft snick. He didn't even try and turn on a light to find her bed. His eyes weren't even glowing. Instead, he probably used her scent or her heartbeat to find her; it was what he did when they were at home. 

"How much of that did you hear?" Peter asked.

"From where Dad said, 'She's my daughter.' I'm okay, well, not okay, but I will be. I just need you and the rest of the Hale brigade, and I'll be happy. I left Beacon Hills for a few reasons." Stiles held out her hand, and Peter slipped his into it. He got into the bed and helped her turn onto her side before she snuggled up to her back. "I'll be sad for a little while, and then I'll be happy. I've already learned that life is painful, but it's how you choose to react to it that makes life worth living."

"I do adore you so much," Peter said.

"I'm glad. I adore you, too." Stiles closed her eyes and let the calm of Peter pull her under into sleep again. 

It should have hurt, but Stiles had gotten over the fact that her father hadn't chosen her over anything since her mother had died. She was too much like her and too willful to be a child that a man like Noah Stilinski would want. So she would stick with the family that wanted her. Because the Hales did. The Hales wanted her, just as she was.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
